tokyo_ghoulfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Juuzou Suzuya
Juuzou Suzuya '(鈴屋 什造, ''Suzuya Jūzō) jest Inspektorem Klasy Specjalnej. W przeszłości używał nazwiska 'Rei Suzuya '(鈴屋 玲, Suzuya Rei). Jego pierwszym partnerem był Yukinori Shinohara, a obecnie jest nim Hanbee Abara. Najpierw został przydzielony do 20. dzielnicy i był odpowiedzialny za śledztwo w sprawie Pożeracza. Obecnie pracuje w 13. dzielnicy nad poszukiwaniami Dziadka Do Orzechów, razem ze swoją grupą. Wygląd Jest młodym mężczyzną o androgynicznym wyglądzie, który na pierwszy rzut oka przypomina dziewczynę. Posiada na ciele wiele szwów, które służą mu zarówno jako pierwsza pomoc, jak i dodatek. Jego grzywka jest spięta czerwonymi spinkami, które układają się w rzymską "13", pozostawiając zadziwiające i jednocześnie przerażające wrażenie. Juuzou ubrany jest w białą koszulę (często z podwiniętymi rękawami) z odpiętymi górnymi guzikami, zbyt dużą czarną marynarkę (także z podwiniętymi rękawami), czarne wyjściowe spodnie, które sięgają mu do kolan oraz czerwone/pomarańczowe szelki w żółte kropki. Zamiast butów nosi jaskrawe różnokolorowe kapcie z przyszytymi do nich króliczkami. W anime, jego strój składa się z zaniedbanej białej koszuli posiadającej różnokolorowe guziki oraz dwóch niebieskich szelek przypiętych do czarnych spodni, które sięgają Suzuyi do kolan. Zamiast butów nosi czerwone kapcie. Podczas walk, Suzuya ubrany jest w typowy uniform bitewny CCG. Wraz z upływem czasu, włosy Juuzou stają się czarne. Jego prawa noga jest protetyczna i zawiera komory, w których Suzuya przechowuje noże. 193px-Suzuya's past self.png|Suzuya jako wojownik. 356px-Suzuya One-Shot Joker.png|Suzuya przedstawiony w one-shocie JOKER. Juuzou as a girl.png|Suzuya przebrany za dziewczynę. Reichan.png|Młodszy Juuzou jako Rei-chan. Young Suzuya with Kuro and Shiro.jpg|Młody Suzuya z Kuroną i Nashiro. Juuzoubio13.png|Profil Suzuyi w tomie trzynastym. Osobowość Zanim dołączył do CCG, był wychowywany na wojownika przez kobietę ghula - Big Madam. Kiedy rozpoczął tę "pracę", Suzuya wymiotował przez pierwsze trzy dni i noce oraz miał koszmary, co udowadnia, że kiedyś jego osobowość była w pewien sposób normalna. Big Madam traktowała go jak swojego osobistego zwierzaka domowego, torturując go lub ubierając jak małą dziewczynkę ("Rei-chan"), by zadowolić samą siebie. Doszło nawet do tego, że wykastrowała go, chcąc, by na zawsze pozostał dziewczynką; bała się, że gdy dorośnie, straci swoje "anielskie" atuty. W wyniku takiego traktowania, Suzuya nie czuje już strachu i bólu, a także nie ma żadnych morałów. Kryjówka Big Madam została później odkryta przez CCG - Suzuya został uratowany i przyjęty przez organizację jako sierota. Yukinori Shinohara - jego mentor - uważa go za problematyczne dziecko. Pomimo swojego dziecinnego i figlarnego przystosowania do życia, potrafi być bardzo brutalny i niespokojny. Zazwyczaj opisuje swoje metody zabijania jako czyste, bez niepotrzebnych ruchów, co jest umiejętnością, w której wydaje się wieść prym. Suzuya często mówi sam do siebie, nazywając się "Juuzou-kun", "Rei-chan" lub "Jason", co najprawdopodobniej jest oznaką pewnego zaburzenia osobowości. Był oskarżany o masowe zabijanie zwierząt podczas treningu w CCG, pomimo faktu, że był niewinny. Suzuya był kozłem ofiarnym, ponieważ nikt nie wątpił w fakt, że byłby w stanie zabijać, zważając na jego przeszłość, co kryło prawdziwego sprawcę. Sam Suzuya znalazł kiedyś jednego z zamordowanych kotów, a kiedy zauważył sprawcę, ten zagroził, że zabije go, jeżeli powie komukolwiek prawdę. Ze względu na jego brak empatii, jest gotów stawić czoła każdemu przeciwnikowi, nie zważając na niebezpieczeństwo. Takie zachowanie było fatalne w skutkach, kiedy zdecydował się samotnie zmierzyć z Yoshimurą, gdy było to konieczne. Początkowo nie okazywał żadnych oznak empatii oraz nie był w stanie zrozumieć emocji innych. Jednakże, kiedy zrozumiał jak ważny jest dla niego Shinohara - jego partner i jednocześnie wzór ojca - pozwolił sobie na płacz i cierpienie. Moment ten ukazał, że w głębi duszy wciąż ma część dawnego siebie oraz jest w stanie kochać i troszczyć się o bliskie mu osoby. Fabuła Przeszłość Rei Suzuya został w dzieciństwie uprowadzony oraz wychowany jako pupil przez potężnego i wpływowego ghula znanego jako Big Madam. Został wytrenowany tak, by zabawiać klientów w Restauracji Ghuli - dzięki temu zbierał "punkty dobrego chłopca", które były jedynie częścią złożonego systemu tortur utworzonego przez jego właścicielkę. Z czasem stał się zabójcą w owej restauracji i zyskał imię "Juuzou". Po dokonaniu pierwszego mordu, Suzuya nie potrafił się z nim pogodzić przed kilka następnych dni. Z czasem jego człowieczeństwo zaczęło całkowicie zanikać. Big Madam, uważająca się za jego matkę, przebierała go od czasu do czasu w dziewczęce ubranka. Martwiła się, że z czasem Suzuya wydorośleje i utraci swój niewinny wygląd. By tego uniknąć, wykastrowała go za pomocą młoda i zmusiła do życia jako kobieta. W pewnym momencie, CCG zdołało wykryć Big Madam i zmusić ją do ucieczki. Rei został uratowany i zabrany przez organizację, niestety jego często wulgarne zachowanie sprawiało mnóstwo kłopotów. Yukinori Shinohara odpowiadał za niego i bronił Reia, twierdząc, że jest jedynie ofiarą i zasługuje na drugą szansę. Suzuyę przyjęto do akademii, gdzie uczęszczał do jednej klasy z Kuroną i Nashiro Yasuhisą. Jego reputacja nie była najlepsza ze względu na dziwne zachowanie - kiedy były już śledczy zaczął zabijać zwierzęta włóczące się w pobliżu kwatery, Suzuya został oskarżony o dokonywanie tego czynu. Z tego też powodu traktowano go jak wyrzutka. Po ukończeniu dziewiętnastu lat, Tsuneyoshi Washuu osobiście mianował Suzuyę inspektorem trzeciej klasy. Kiedy otrzymał szansę na oficjalne rozpoczęcie nowego życia, dano mu możliwość wybrania sobie nazwiska. Zdecydował się na "Juuzou Suzuya"; tak nazywano go za czasów pracowania dla Restauracji Ghuli. Stał się partnerem Yukinoriego Shinohary oraz został wysłany do 20. dzielnicy. Saga Aogiri Suzuya pojawia się po raz pierwszy, kradnąc portfel Kena Kanekiego i sprawdzając jego legitymację studencką oraz pieniądze; zauważył, że za trzy tysiące jenów nie mógłby kupić nic do jedzenia. Później zabija gangę ghuli, których przyciągnął jego "smakowity zapach". Kiedy policja aresztowała go ze względu na podejrzane zachowanie, został odebrany przez Shinoharę i Koutarou Amona. Ponieważ wspomniany policjant nie przeprosił Juuzou, chłopak w ramach zemsty wyssał wszystkie kości z jego ucha. Później, Juuzou był widziany w kwaterze CCG w 20. dzielnicy podczas spotkania inspektorów. Wyjaśnił rolę swoich szwów Amonowi. Postanowił pracować w 20. dzielnicy przy sprawie Żarłoka wraz z Shinoharą. Wspólnie odwiedzili miejsce zbrodni, gdzie Shinohara wyjaśnia mu trzy najważniejsze klauzule "Konstytucji Przeciwko Ghulom". Suzuya jest zawiedziony, ponieważ Shinohara odmówił wręczenia mu quinque; jednocześnie wciąż słucha jego wyjaśnień dotyczących walk ghuli, gazu RC, kagune oraz kakuhou. Suzuya brał udział w ataku inspektorów na kryjówkę Aogiri jako członek Oddziału Specjalnego 11. Dzielnicy. Wyeliminował frontową grupę członków Aogiri, co pozwoliło CCG na wkroczenie do środka. W pewnym momencie oddzielił się od pozostałych żołnierzy i zaczął na własną rękę szukać Yamoriego. Wykończył i tak już zmęczonego przez walkę z Kanekim ghula. Wydarzenia po walce Jednookiej Sowy w 20. dzielnicy thumb|"Dobranoc."Po zakończeniu ataku na Anteiku, Suzuya sprawia wrażenie dojrzalszego i bardziej opanowanego; podczas rozmowy z żoną Shinohary wyraza swoją wdzięczność wobec niego oraz żałuje, że nie był w stanie go uratować. W jego ostatniej scenie, Suzuya mówi przebywającemu w stanie śpiączki Shinoharze, że będzie dalej ciężko pracował dla nich obu, a następnie całuje go w czoło, życząc mu dobrych snów oraz uważając go za swoje "zbawienie". One-Shot JOKER thumb|left|Suzuya traci swoją nogę. W one-shocie JOKER, Suzuya występuje jako inspektor pierwszej klasy. Towarzyszy mu tchórzliwy i podziwiający go wspólnik, Hanbee Abara. W JOKERZE poznajemy historię człowieka, który ochronił życie swoje i swojego syna kosztem nóg. Później, Suzuya zauważa, że inna postać miała szczęście, zachowując nogę po ataku ghula. Podczas napadu na Anteiku, Suzuya podczas walki z Jednooką Sową traci nogę, co może być nawiązaniem do one-shota. Na jednym panelu, wokół jego prawej nogi owinięty jest duży bandaż, który prawdopodobnie ma stanowić rolę protezy. Polowanie na Dziadka Do Orzechów Aukcja Po Aukcji Poszukiwania Rosewalda Relacje Big Madam Yukinori Shinohara Hanbee Abara Seidou Takizawa Itsuki Marude Haise Sasaki Kishou Arima Koutarou Amon Kurona i Nashiro Moce i umiejętności Suzuya jest szczupłym i jednocześnie akrobatycznym wojownikiem o niespotykanym stylu walki. Ponieważ nie trenował w akademii jak, np. Koutarou Amon, Suzuya wykorzystuje swoje nieprzewidywalne zachowanie jako element zaskoczenia dla swoich wrogów oraz sposób na brutalne wyeliminowanie ich. Jego osobowość odzwierciedla jego styl walki; podczas gdy większość oficerów CCG jest wydajna i szybka, Suzuya jest sadystycznie niechlujny oraz wygłupia się na polu bitwy. Suzuya ma także dużą tolerancję na ból, czego dowodem jest ilość szwów na jego ciele oraz to, jak swobodnie wyszywał sobie kwiat na dłoni, nie ukazując żadnych emocji. Jest utalentowany w rzucaniu nożami - atakuje i rzuca nimi ze śmiertelną efektywnością. Pod swoją rozpinaną koszulą ukrywa niezliczone bronie tego typu, które wykorzystuje do eliminowania ghuli (co pokazuje jego walka z Kuroną i Nashiro). *'Scorpion 1/56 '''jest quinque zrobionym z kagune Bikaku mającym formę noża sprężynowego. Podobnie jak wszystkie inne quinque, to także jest w stanie przebić się przez ciało ghula oraz kagune. Mimo faktu, że jest ono lekkie i sprawne, Suzuya preferuje bardziej destruktywną broń. Zanim pomógł w napadzie na laboratorium Kanou, ukradł dużą ilość tych quinque z kwatery CCG. Pomimo jego odmiennego gustu odnośnie broni, Suzuya dobrze radzi sobie z quinque tego typu. *'13's (Juuzou's) Jason 'jest quinque zrobionym z kagune Rinkaku, które ma formę kosy z poszarpanym, kwadratowym ostrzem. Prawdopodobnie zostało ono zrobione z kagune Yamoriego. 13's Jason jest wyjątkowo mocne i trwałe, jego wskaźnik RC wynosi ponad 5000 oraz jest w stanie przeciąć metal z łatwością. *'Pistolet Maszynowy: Podczas oblężenia kwatery Drzewa Aogiri, Suzuya używał pistoletu maszynowego, który przypominał UZI lub Mac-10/11. Pistolet najprawdopodobniej posiada kule Q, które zraniły członków Aogiri, podczas gdy Suzuya strzelał do nich ze swojej kryjówki. *'Proteza': Odkąd stracił prawą nogę poniżej kolana, Suzuya został wyposażony w zaawansowaną protezę nogi. Poza tym, że jest bardzo realistyczna oraz pozwala na pełen zakres ruchu, urządzenie ma ukrytą komorę na przechowywanie wielu noży. Ta sztuczna kończyna pozwala mu nawet przemycić broń obok wzmocnionych zmysłów ghuli, pozwalając mu przejść jako nieuzbrojony, dopóki nie rozpocznie ataku z zaskoczenia. Przedstawienie w mandze 56.png|Scorpion 1/56. 13's Jason.png|13' Jason. Prosthetic leg.png|Protetyczna noga. Przedstawienie w anime Juuzou Scorpion Anime.png|Scorpion 1/56. 13' Jason.png|13's Jason. suzuya gun.png|Pistolet maszynowy. Ciekawostki *Imię Juuzou ma pewne powiązanie z liczbą "13", którym jest gra słów: "Juuzou" można zapisać w kanji jako 十三, co oznacza także "trzynaście". *"13" oznacza także Śmierć w Wielkich Arkanach. Oprócz ponurych powiązań, może reprezentować stratę, wnioski, smutek, przejście w nowy stan, transformację psychiczną i duże zmiany. *Podczas Sagi Anteiku, jedna ze spinek do włosów Juuzou zniknęła, zmniejszając ich liczbę do 12 (XII); odwołuje się tym samym do Wisielca. *Według ghuli, Suzuya ma bardzo kuszący zapach. *Suzuya lubi słodycze, polowania na ghule i swoją mamę. *Aktorzy głosowi Suzuyi (zarówno w japońskiej, jak i angielskiej wersji anime) użyczyli swojego głosu postaci Alphonse'a Elrica w "Fullmetal Alchemist". *Jest jedynym inspektorem (oprócz Kishou Arimy), który dostał się do Klasy Specjalnej przed ukończeniem dwudziestego roku życia. *W 32 rozdziale "Tokyo Ghoul:re" podczas promocji do Klasy Specjalnej, spinki Juuzou układają się w rzymski numer 20 (XX). W tarocie, karta z tym numerem oznacza "Sąd". Cytaty *Do Matsuriego (o Mutsukim oraz aukcji): "Może poudawaj jego przyjaciela? Miałbyś kolejną osobę do sadzania po kątach, nie?" *Do Mutsukiego: "Jeżeli umiesz to kontrolować, będziesz miał przyjemny i ciepły dom. Jeżeli nie, twój dom spłonie, a ty zostaniesz zniszczony wraz z nim. Strach może być twoim najlepszym przyjacielem lub twoim najgorszym wrogiem." *Do Mutsukiego: "Ja właściwie nie wiem, co to ból." Przypisy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Inspektorzy